


Torture, Domination, and Seduction (Collection of Smut Stories)

by AnastaziaLillian



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastaziaLillian/pseuds/AnastaziaLillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I TAKE REQUESTS!*<br/>One shots of requested characters. Defiant Lemons. Leave a request and I will hopefully get to it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture, Domination, and Seduction (Collection of Smut Stories)

   I sat on the couch, sighing sorrowfully. I watched as Lucina Walked past him, flouncy and elegant. I loved her secretly, but could not tell her. For being who I am, I can not talk to a girl like Lucina. I felt numb, warm, and unable to make a word out to her. All I wanted was to hold her in His arms as I caressed her body. The bareness of her skin against mine. My lips locked on hers. Tongues battling it out to see who gets the first oral. Lucina would take my length into her perfect mouth, bobbing up and down. Her lips grazing against the shaft, causing a moan to come from my mouth. I grabbed the nearby Began drinking beer and, closing my eyes in the process. Thinking of fucking Lucina.   
        Lucina was buck naked after I stripped away her clothes. She ripped mine away as our mouths were locked. My member sticking up, turning on her extensively. She bit her bottom lip while staring at me.  
        "O .... oh ... I did not know That you were Referring to That when you said, something massive." She said with lustful eyes. I smirked and pushed her against the wall. We inched closer and closer until even lips met. Kissing deeply, I squeezed her beautiful breasts. She moaned into my mouth as my thumb brushed over the pink nipple That was hard. That must sono stati to turn on point for her. I moved my lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at different sections. Hickies forming at each spot. Lucina moaned blackberries and more, making my member even harder.    
        "The .... lemme help you .... w ... t ... with that." she said, beginning to stroke my cock with a hot hand. "You are really hot, Robin. Aren't you?" I moved back to her lips.  
         "I .... I try." I whispered into her face, biting at her bottom lip. She was stroking me faster. I grabbed her hair, making her yelp. "Or ... oh Lucina ..... please ....." I moaned.  
        "Y ... you got it ... Sir." she continued and more. I could not stop her. She kept going. And believe me, I did not want this to stop. She was so beautiful. I licked her neck where the hickies were and moved my hands to her breasts. Playing with them and feeling them against my chest.  "Oh .... ROBIN!" She cried out in pleasure. Clearly she liked her breasts being played with. From this, she ran her hand up and down on my member faster and faster. I felt the Increase of heat go right to my testicles. Feeling the build up, I moaned loudly. Then, in an involuntary moment, I came in her hands.   
        "I .... I am so sorry." I whispered. She cleaned the cum off her fingers with her mouth.  
         "Here, have a taste." She forced to cum drenched finger into my mouth and slowly Took it out, leaving my own semen in my mouth. It tasted salty. I was not a fan. Lucina pulled my neck to her face closely and stuck her tongue in my mouth . I loved how she was forceful. I had to stop this so I could move to the couch. I sat with my legs spread, I know she could pleasure me. She crawled over on her hands and knees. A smirk painted on her face. She Looked at my still throbbing cock and slid it into her mouth. I closed my eyes in the immediate pleasure. She bobbed her head as she Took the length in her mouth. Swirling the tip with her tongue sent wave after wave of happiness through my body.   
        "Mmm .... Lucina." I said, rolling my eyes back in pleasure. I grabbed her head and stood up. Her mouth still around my cock. I Began pulling and pushing her head into it. Holding her face in my crotch for a matter of seconds before releasing her. She coughed and spat on my cock Which only turned me on more.  "Use .... use your hands." I said breathlessly. She nodded and Began jerking me off quickly.         "Faster ...." When she was not going fast enough, I forcibly put her mouth around my cock and she sucked me off. I saw Lucina was fingering herself while bobbing up and down. I smirked and a when I picked her up, That Meant enough of thst. I threw her on the bed, causing a whine to come from her Because of the loss of skin contact. Looking at my lover, I smiled. She was so beautiful. Covered in sweat, hair messy, and wanting more.  "Robin...please....MORE!" She moaned as I spread her legs and got on my knees. Licking the folds That were there. My hand grazed her thigh. She was drenched in her own juices, Which allowed my finger to slide in with ease. I inserted another Began and thrusting them in and out. "D .... dont be gentle! Rough! I want rough!"  
        "As you wish ...." I knelt over her, kissing and sucking her breasts as I thrusted my fingers in her roughly. She was writhing in pleasure trying to get my fingers deeper inside.   
        "A .... ah ..... ROBIN!" She cried as she came against my fingers. I did the same as she did when I came. I licked the sweet juices off my fingers and Had her finish it off. I kissed her lightly and trailed my tongue down her body. Shaking my head, I could not resist her anymore.          
 "L ... Lucina .... I can not take it! I'm going to put it in."  
        "Do not hesitate .... I want to feel you inside me. Make me your slave, Robin. " Those words were my command as I positioned my cock at her entrance and instead of slowly and.gently, I slammed inside her. She cried out in pain and pleasure, I was guessing That She was no longer a virgin NOW. Oops. Forgetting That, I Began thrusting inside her fast and then slow. Almost in a rhythm. Though, a when I went slow whined and she dug her nails into my thigh. "Harder!" She screamed. I tried going in as fast as I could. But, Lucina changed it up where she got on all fours while I was kneeling on the bed behind her. I went faster with her moans and felt her cum multiple times while I was inside her. When she had enough of doggy style, she flipped us over and Began sucking me off ounces blackberries. I ate her out. My tongue going in and out while swirling around her clit. She stroked my cock over and over while dipping her tongue at the tip. She must sono stati holding in her pleasure sounds Because she did not make a sound until I lightly bit the pink bud. She moaned so loudly That the vibrations That were sent through my cock, made me cum in her mouth.   
        "S ... sorry." I said. Getting up, I was pushed back down on my back.   
        "Now .... I'M IN CONTROL." She growled, positioning herself at an angle and inserting my member into her entrance. She bounced up and down herself. Her walls tightening around my cock, making hot sounds like from my mouth. Lucina grabbed my hands and stuck them on her breasts. She bounced more and more, cumming over and over again. I was reaching the climax point two to the increased At amount of pleasure. I flipped her over once more and pulled out, only to stick it into her tight ass.  She screamed and hung onto me. I picked her up and put her legs around my waist. Digging her nails into my shoulder and moaning in my ear, I increased At the speed.  "R ... Robin ..... pl ... Please!"  
        "Please ..... what?"  
        "C ... .cum inside my ass. Make me yours forever. I want it! "  
        "You want that? You dirty whore?"  
        "Yes!" "Filthy Slut!"  
        "Yes!"   
        "Lustful, anal-loving, CUNT!"  
        " ROBIN! " I thrusted more and more until my cum inside her bursted. I waited until every last drop was inside her. She hung onto me, breathing heavily. She smelled of lavender and sex. A loving and aromatic essence. We fell onto the bed, exhausted.  
         "I ..... I love you ..... Robin." she said breathlessly.  
        "I do to."  
        "Please fuck me .... again ...." My eyes Widened. She wanted more ?! She was a slut.  
"Later ....."  
"O ..... okay."  
We both drifted off to sleep ... smelling of sweat and sex. I woke up ..... Realizing that .... it was not a dream .... it was all real.


End file.
